Tier Harribel
| obrazek = Plik:O216 Harribel.png | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 25 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, 76 profil postaci | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 175 cm | waga = 61 kg | przynależność = Ona sama | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | zawód = Władca Hueco Mundo | poprzedni zawód = 3. Espada w armii Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose i Cyan Sung-Sun | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Tiburón | debiut w mandze = Tom 23, Rozdział 198 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Megumi Ogata | angielski głos = Laura Bailey }} jest Arrancarem oraz byłą Tres (3.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jakiś czas po porażce Aizena została nowym władcą Hueco Mundo. Wygląd Ma ciemną skórę (w anime jej skóra jest zauważalnie jaśniejsza niż w mandze) i blond włosy, zaplecione w kilka długich warkoczyków. Ubrana jest w dziwną odmianę kurtki, która ma długie rękawy i odsłania zarówno jej brzuch, jak i większą część biustu (w anime nieco zabudowano jej strój - wydłużono kurtkę tak, że zakrywa cały jej biust; czarny poziomy pasek wskazuje, gdzie kończyła się kurtka w mandze). Podobnie do Suì-Fēng, swój Zanpakutō nosi poziomo na plecach. Jest on szczególnie szeroki i krótki w porównaniu z innymi ostrzami oraz ma rękojeść podobną bardziej do zachodniego miecza niż japońskiej katany. Wnętrze ostrza jest wycięte tak, że pozostaje z niego tylko zewnętrzny obrys. thumb|190px|left|Pozostałości maski Harribel Pozostałości jej maski z początku nie były widoczne z powodu wysokiego kołnierza zakrywającego większą część jej twarzy, ale wiadomo było, że znajdują się na jej policzkach. Później, podczas walki z kapitanem 10. Oddziału, ujawnia całe pozostałości swojej maski, które zakrywają jej usta oraz rozciągają się aż do piersi. Cała maska przypomina nieco fragment maski Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza. Do tej pory jej maska jest jedną z najbardziej nienaruszonych spośród masek wszystkich Arracarów, za wyjątkiem Grand Fishera (chociaż ich maski znikają po uwolnieniu Zanpakutō). Jej tatuaż Espady znajduje się na lewej stronie prawej piersi i znika po uwolnieniu Zanpakutō. Jej dziura Hollowa znajduje się tuż pod brzuchem, na łonie.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Jej wygląd, kiedy nie była jeszcze Arrcancarem niewiele różni się od tego, gdy jest w stanie uwolnionego Zanpakutō. Różnicą jest to, że większość jej ciała i twarzy pokryta jest dużą ilością kości, które wydają się pełnić funkcję pancerza. W dodatku jej broń jest częścią prawego ramienia. Włosy i oczy pozostają bez zmian.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 274 Osobowość Harribel jest małomówną osobą. Odzywa się bardzo rzadko i zawsze jest poważna, np. gdy powiedziała swoim trzem Fracción, że to naturalne bać się Espady w uwolnionej formie. Następnie stwierdziła, że walka między Ichigo i Grimmjowem jest bardziej podobna do walki dwójki Espady, niż czegokolwiek innego, dzięki czemu można zauważyć, iż nie ma zwyczaju niedoceniania przeciwnika. Ma zwyczaj trzymania skrzyżowanych rąk, gdy nie walczy. W porównaniu do innych członków Espady, którzy są aroganccy, impulsywni, pragnący walczyć i żądni krwi, Harribel jest analityczna, opanowana i woli nie walczyć bez potrzeby. Zazwyczaj w milczeniu obserwuje walki innych, aż do momentu kulminacyjnego i walczy tylko kiedy jest wyzwana, bądź zaatakowana przez przeciwnika lub dostaje taki rozkaz od swoich przełożonych, aczkolwiek niezbyt chętnie przyjmuje rozkazy od wyższego stopniem Espady. Posiadana pozycja i płeć Harribel zazwyczaj przyciąga uwagę innych postaci: Nnoitra Gilga próbuje ją sprowokować do ataku ostrym komentarzem w trakcie spotkania Espady. Zwróciła także uwagę kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku do tego stopnia, że wyraził swoją (raczej pozytywną) opinię o jej zdolnościach do swojego przeciwnika. Przed wtargnięciem Ichigo do Las Noches, zwykła pojawiać się w towarzystwie Aizena i reszty Espady. To z jej powodu Sōsuke zwracając się do całej grupy, używa słów: panie i panowie z Espady lub bracia i siostry. Okazuje duży szacunek Aizenowi i jego mocom, co tamten częściowo odwzajemnia, nie wykazując obawy, gdy razem z dwójką pozostałych z Espady walczą z liczniejszymi przeciwnikami w Sztucznej Karakurze. Interesuje się swoimi przeciwnikami. Okazuje to, oglądając walkę Grimmjowa z Ichigo oraz pytając Tōshirō Hitsugayę o jego energię duchową, która wykazywała wahania w momencie, gdy pojawiła się Momo Hinamori, by pomóc Rangiku w walce. Następnie, gdy jej Fracción zostały pokonane przez Wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Harribel okazała zmartwienie tym, co się stało, mówiąc do swoich poległych podopiecznych, że dobrze walczyły. Historia 190px|thumb|right|Harribel jako Vasto Lorde Przed zostaniem Arrancarem, Harribel była Vasto Lorde o niewyobrażalnym Reiatsu. Pewnego razu uratowała Hollow, Emilou Apacci przed pożarciem przez Adjuchasa. Halibel postanowiła zabrać ją do swojej kryjówki, gdzie czekały na nich Franceska Mila Rose i Cyan Sung-Sun. Po zakończeniu małej sprzeczki pomiędzy trzema Hollowami, Tier wyjaśniła, że kobiety wydają się być łatwymi łupami dla Hollowów płci męskiej. Stwierdziła, że bezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem będzie trzymanie się w grupie. Później walczyły z Hollowem, lecz Harribel pozwoliła mu uciec. Apacci zapytała mistrzyni, dlaczego go nie pożarła, a pozwoliła mu na ucieczkę. Tier odpowiedziała, że nie chce stać się silniejsza poprzez zjadanie innych. Pewnego razu Harribel i jej towarzyszki stanęły twarzą w twarz przed królem Hueco Mundo, Baragganem Louisenbairnem i jego poddanymi. Zauważa, że to nie jest ich pierwsze spotkanie, dodając, że jest już zmęczony jej buntowniczą postawą. Król zaproponował, żeby przyłączyły się do niego jako służące lub uciekły tam, gdzie by ich nie widział. Następnie zauważył, że w Las Noches nie ma miejsca, w którym by ich nie znalazł. Jeden z jego poddanych próbował przekonać Harribel, ale skończyło się to cięciem w maskę Hollowa. Barragn stwierdził, że jej posunięcie było tak śmiałe i odważne, że pozwolił jej odejść bez szwanku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 284; wydarzenia pokazane jedynie w anime. 190px|thumb|left|Aizen ratuje Harribel przed Arrancarem Jakiś czas później grupa została zaatakowana w swojej kryjówce przez obcego. Okazało się, że to Hollow, którego zaatakowała Harribel podczas spotkania z królem Hueco Mundo. Tier prosi swoje podwładne, żeby jak najszybciej uciekały. Okazało się, że owy Hollow ma zerwaną maskę, co czyni go Arrancarem. Mimo, iż był wcześniej Adjuchasem, jego siła jako Arrancara była większa niż Harribel jako Vasto Lorde. Podwładne Harribel nie były zgodne z jej prośbą ucieczki, po czym stwierdziły, że będą walczyć dla swojej pani. Szybko zostały pokonane przez Arrancara, który zwrócił się w stronę Tier. Arrancar okazał chęć zabicia jej, lecz z pomocą przyszedł Sōsuke Aizen. Mężczyzna zablokował atak Arrancara, mówiąc, że jego umiejętności są naturalnymi dla Arrancara. Następnie przeprosił Harribel za to, że dał te umiejętności napastnikowi. Tłumaczy, że mimo, iż je mu dał, to nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Następnie złożył propozycję Harribel, aby dołączyła do niego i stała się silniejsza, by mogła obronić swoje podwładne. Fabuła Arrancar Harribel po raz pierwszy pojawia się kiedy Ulquiorra Cifer z Yammym Llargo wracają ze Świata Ludzi. Razem z kilkoma innymi Arrancarami ogląda retrospekcję wydarzeń, którą przedstawia im Ulquiorra, używając swojej zdolności do odtwarzania wszystkiego, co zobaczył poprzez usunięcie swojego lewego oka i zmiażdżenia go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strona 10 Jest też jedną z dwójki Espady, którzy przyszli obejrzeć relację. Drugim jest Grimmjow. Następnie widzimy ją, gdy razem z kilkoma innymi z Espady obserwuje, jak Aizen tworzy przy użyciu Hōgyoku kolejnego Arrancara - Wonderweissa Margelę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Tier podczas spotkania Espady Harribel pojawia się ponownie, gdy Aizen ogłasza zebranie członków Espady, by przedyskutować obecność intruzów w Hueco Mundo, czyli Ichigo, Ishidy oraz Chada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 15-19 Po tym, gdy Aizen powiedział by ich nie lekceważono, ponieważ ich czwórka razem z Inoue walczyła na równi z Gotei 13, Tier wdaje się w krótką rozmowę z Nnoitrą, który ją widocznie irytuje. Zanim ich rozmowa skończyła się konfrontacją, Grimmjow próbuje sprzeciwić się rozkazom Aizena i opuścić salę. Ten zaś, używając swojej energii duchowej dyscyplinuje go. Harribel przypatruje się tej scenie w milczeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 4-12 Po tym jak Aaroniero Arruruerie ginie, Harribel obserwuje atmosferę w Hueco Mundo. Emilou Apacci pyta ją, co powinny zrobić w związku z jego śmiercią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strona 9 thumb|left|190px|Harribel i jej podwładne oglądające walkę Grimmjowa z Ichigo Drugi raz pojawia się w trakcie walki Ichigo i Grimmjowa, obserwując ją razem ze swoimi podwładnymi. W trakcie starcia jej Fracción zaczynają kwestionować to, co się tam dzieje, jednak Harribel mówi im, by się nie martwiły. Dodaje, że to naturalne bać się Espady w uwolnionej formie, gdyż jest to ich pierwotny strach, co powinny cenić. Następnie zastanawia się, czy ten, który walczy jest prawdziwie ludzki, gdyż nigdy nie sądziła, że siła, koncentracja i specyficzny charakter jest energii duchowej może pasować do człowieka. Stwierdza, że walka między Ichigo i Grimmjowem jest bardziej podobna do walki dwójki Espady niż czegokolwiek innego, i że Reiatsu Kurosakiego jest podobne do członka Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 1-6 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Tier Harribel kontra [[Tōshirō Hitsugaya]] Po tym, jak Aizen udaje się do Karakury, przywołuje Harribel ze swoimi Fracción i dwoma innymi z najsilniejszej trójki Espady, by walczyć w Sztucznej Karakurze z siłami Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Po tym, jak Sōsuke zostaje uwięziony przez Yamamoto w ognistym więzieniu, Tier rozmawia krótko z Baragganem, mówiąc, by nie lekceważył Aizena, na co ten odpowiada, że to ona nie docenia jego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strona 11 Następnie Barragan postanawia przejąć dowodzenie, dodając, że ona i Starrk nie powinni mieć z tym problemów i nie powinni go lekceważyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strona 12-13 Gdy czwórka Fracción Louisenbairna zostaje pokonana, kapitan 10. Oddziału, Tōshirō Hitsugaya wraz ze swoją porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto okrążają Harribel i jej podwładne, z którymi rozpoczynają walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strony 15-19 Rangiku zajmuje trójkę Fracción, aby Hitsugaya mógł zając się Espadą. Harribel wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i przygotowuje się do walki. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie i zaczyna się potyczka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330, strony 1-4 Gdy na pole walki przybywa porucznik 5. Oddziału, Momo Hinamori, Harribel pyta, czemu wyczuła wahania w Reiatsu Tōshirō, na co on odpowiada, że nie nie jest to jej sprawa, po czym atakuje Tier swoim Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334, strony 5-7 thumb|190px|left|Harribel pokazuje swój tatuaż i pozostałości maski Gdy Emilou, Franceska i Cyan zostają pokonane przez Wszechkapitana Gotei 13, Harribel chwali je, że dobrze walczyły, po czym decyduje się na pokazanie swojego tatuażu oznaczającego rangę w Espadzie, Tres. Wiadomość o jej potędze zaskakuje Tōshirō, który nie spodziewał się, że ktoś tak silny jak ona będzie miała tylko numer trzy. Harribel odpowiada, że jeszcze nie pokazała mu pełni swoich mocy, po czym całkowicie rozpina swoją górną część ubrania i ukazuje pozostałości po swojej masce. Tōshirō uaktywnia swój Bankai, a Tier w odpowiedzi natychmiast go atakuje, zmuszając kapitana do natychmiastowego bloku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 8-14 Dwójka nadal walczy, po czym Tier odrzuca kapitana w stronę budynku, zastanawiając się, czy siła kapitana jest taka mała. Dodaje, że nie nie może uwierzyć w to, że jej Fracción zostały pokonane przez kogoś o takim poziomie. Następnie Harribel decyduje się szybko zakończyć walkę i uwalnia swój Resurrección. Otacza się kokonem z wody, a następnie wyłania się z niego w swojej uwolnionej postaci, trzymając wielkie ostrze. Hitsugaya stwierdza, że niedocenianie jej teraz może być fatalne w skutkach. Harribel zaskakuje kapitana natychmiastowym ciosem, który odcina mu prawą część jego ciała. Tier pewna swojego zwycięstwa mówi, iż jego poziom nie pasował do jej poziomu podczas tej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 12-19 thumb|190px|right|Harribel uwięziona w lodowym obelisku Harribel zauważa Yamamoto znajdującego się niedaleko. Zbliżywszy się do niego grozi, że zemści się na nim za pokonanie jej podwładnych. Niespodziewanie Hitsugaya pojawia się za nią niezraniony i prawie udanie zadaje cios w jej głowę. Tier udaje się uniknąć ciosu i jednocześnie odciąć jego lodowy ogon. Gdy zastanawia się jak przeżył jej atak bez zranienia, Hitsugaya wyjaśnia jej, że w trakcie kiedy wykonywała uwolnienie, stworzył swojego lodowego klona, który to został przez nią zaatakowany. Kapitan dodaje, by nie lekceważyła mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 4-7 Po tym wznowili walkę, w której ujawniła swoje zdolności do tworzenia i manipulowania wodą, które użyła jako dalekodystansowy atak przeciwko niemu. Jednak zanim atak go dosięgnął, został zamrożony, a Tōshirō stwierdził, że jego Zanpakutō jest najpotężniejszym lodowym mieczem w Soul Society, i że wszelka woda jest jego bronią, tak więc żaden jej atak go nie dosięgnie. Następnie wysłał w jej stronę wodę, którą go zaatakowała. Teraz w postaci lodu i tym razem ona powiedziała, aby ją docenił. Następnie stapia lód i tworzy z niego ogromną falę, Cascadę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strony 15-19 Hitsugaya jednak zamraża większość wody zanim ta go dosięgła i wysyła odłamki lodu w kierunku Harribel, która szybko je stapia. Tōshirō pojawia się wtedy za nią i zamrażając część wody unieruchamia ją, jednak ona z łatwością się uwalnia. Wtedy mówi jej, że kolejnym prawem walki jest to, by nie pokazywać tak szybko swojego najlepszego ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strony 2-6 Hitsugaya stwierdza, że przy ich zdolnościach walka może się nigdy nie skończyć. Następnie stwierdza, że nigdy nie próbował jednej ze specjalnych zdolności Hyōrinmaru w formie Bankai. Wyjaśnia, że nie musi czekać na wodę, ponieważ jego miecz jest najpotężniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō i cała woda wokół jest jego bronią i niebiosa są na jego komendę. Następnie pokazuje nigdy wcześniej nie widzianą zdolność Hyōten Hyakkasō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strony 13-19 Niebo, na które ze zdumieniem spogląda Tier zasnuwa się ciemnymi burzowymi chmurami. Hitsugaya pyta się o jej imię, po czym ta przedstawia się jako Tier Harribel. Wtedy Tōshirō mówi swoje imię oraz rangę, po czym atakuje. W niebie pojawia się dziura i z niej zaczyna padać śnieg. Tier próbuje stopić go, ale w momencie kiedy jej miecz dotyka śniegu, lodowe kwiaty zaczynają kwitnąć na całym jej ciele. Po tym jak w szybkim tempie zostaje uwięziona w lodzie, Hitsugaya spokojnie stwierdza, że kiedy wszystkie lodowe kwiaty zakwitną, umrze i nie będzie już mogła pomścić swoich podwładnych. Na końcu widzimy Harribel uwięzioną w kwiecistym lodowym obelisku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strony 4-13 thumb|left|190px|Harribel uwolniona z lodowego obelisku Kiedy przybywa Wonderweiss Margela, wydaje z siebie wysoki przenikliwy krzyk, który roztrzaskuje lód, w którym jest uwięziona Harribel. Wydostaje się z niego bez żadnych widocznych obrażeń i obdarza zimnym spojrzeniem Hitsugayę. Kiedy Tōshirō rozmyśla nad słowami Sajina Komamury o walce razem z przybyłymi Visoredami, Tier atakuje go gdy jest obrócony do niej plecami. Zanim jednak udaje się jej zadać cios, pojawiają się Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki blokując jej cios.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354; strony 6-8 Kiedy Hiyori i Tōshirō kłócą się, które z nich jest niższe, Lisa Yadōmaru niespodziewanie atakuje Harribel. Ta zaś blokuje cios Lisy i stwierdza, iż myślała, że zostanie zaatakowana przez całą trójkę naraz. Walka wydaje się być wyrównana i Lisa uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. Chwilę później do walki dołączają się Hitsugaya i Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Aizen pokonuje Harribel Po śmierci Starrka, Harribel kontynuuje swoją walkę. Cała czwórka atakuje się, tworząc ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 15-18 Nagle pojawia się Aizen i jednym cięciem poważnie rani Tier. Tłumaczy jej też, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, by dla niego walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 20-22 Aizen dodaje, że nigdy nie sądziłby, iż jego umiejętności mogłyby daleko wykraczać poza zdolności najsilniejszych z Espady. Rozwścieczona Tier resztkami sił wyciąga ostrze i przebija Sōsuke. Gdy jest pewna jego śmierci, słyszy jego głoś i uświadamia sobie, że przebiła złudzenie. Następnie Aizen tnie ją od tyłu w plecy, mówiąc, że nie wybaczy jej tego, iż podniosła na niego swój miecz. Następnie Harribel bezwładnie spada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 1-5 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Harribel uwięziona przez Wandenreich Ze słów Pesche wynika, że jakiś czas po śmierci Starrka i Baraggana, Tier sprawowała władzę w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Została ona jednak pokonana i uprowadzona przez Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 10 Po tym, gdy Yhwach zabija Eberna i Ludersa, Jugram pyta go, czy nie werbował Arrancarów dlatego, że nie trzeba ich uczyć walki. Cesarz odpowiada, że jeżeli będzie chciał mieć Arrancarów w swojej armii, to zdobędzie ich tylu, ilu tylko zapragnie. Po chwili wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymywana jest Harribel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 14-17 Moce i umiejętności Mistrzyni walki mieczem: Tier pokazała swoje olbrzymie umiejętności w walce mieczem, walcząc na równi z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, znanym ze swoich umiejętności walki mieczem (sama zbytnio się nie przykładając).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334, strony 5-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 8-14 Jest także oburęczna i bez problemu potrafi zmieniać rękę, którą trzyma miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 5-6 Jest w stanie bronić się przed Shinigami poziomu kapitana i dwoma Visoredami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 15-18 190px|thumb|right|Energia duchowa Harribel Ogromna moc duchowa: Jeszcze przed tym jak stała się Arrancarem posiadała ogromną moc duchową. Jako Arrancar i jedna z czołowej czwórki Espady, zabroniono Harribel uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō pod kopułą Las Noches. Jeśli by to zrobiła, to z łatwością zniszczyłaby cały pałac. Kolor jej Reiatsu jest żółty. Spostrzegawczość: Harribel przedstawia się jako bystra obserwatorka. Potrafi szybko ocenić zachowanie innych oraz wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski ze swoich obserwacji. Pierwszy raz zademonstrowała to w czasie obserwowania walki Ichigo z Grimmjowem, stwierdzając podobieństwa między nimi, szczególnie dotyczące charakterystyki ich energii duchowych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 1-6 Jej intelekt i intuicja ujawniane są na początku walki z Hitsugayą, kiedy jest w stanie na podstawie jego zachowania zauważyć troskę o jednego z wicekapitanów. Była w stanie wyczuć niewielkie zachwianie w Reiatsu swojego przeciwnika podczas przybycia Momo Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334, strona 6 Mistrzowski taktyk: Harribel była w stanie wykorzystać pełnię swoich umiejętności w walce z Hitsugayą. Kobieta wykorzystywała wszystkie ataki swojego przeciwnika na własną korzyść, obracając jego lodowe ataki z powrotem w jego stronę w stanie ciekłym.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 357-358 thumb|190px|right|Cero Cero: Harribel gromadzi złotą energię w mieczu i po wykonaniu nim ruchu uwalnia ją w formie szerokiego łuku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strony 15-16 Mistrzyni Sonído: Dzięki swoim nieprzeciętnym umiejętnościom w Sonído, była w stanie na początku walki z Tōshirō zmusić go do całkowitego bronienia się przed nią. |desukorēru|po hiszpańsku „''Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie''”, a japońsku „''Rozwiązana Pustka''”}}:Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Jest to zdolność, dzięki której Arrancarzy, a czasem inni mogą otworzyć Gargantę między Światem Żywych a Hueco Mundo. Widzimy ją, gdy Harribel dostaje się wraz z innymi do Sztucznej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Harribel |Tiburon|po hiszpańsku „''Rekin''”, a japońsku „''Rekinia Cesarzowa''”}}: Jej Zanpakutō różni się od innych. Jest szeroki w porównaniu do swojej długości oraz jego środek jest jakby wycięty (wygląda to jak wielka dziura w środku, zostają tylko brzegi miecza). Rękojeść posiada trzy otwory, dzięki którym Harribel go wyciąga. Miecz nosi poziomo na plecach, a co ciekawe, same ostrze jest dłuższe niż by się wydawało kiedy jest schowane. Rękojeść jak i osłona na dłoń mają barwę lawendową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330, strony 1-4 : |ōra azūru|po hiszpańsku „''Niebieska Fala''”, a japońsku „''Działo Niebieskiej Fali''”}}: Technika, w której Harribel gromadzi energię duchową w brakującej części ostrza, a następnie wystrzeliwuje ją jak z działa w stronę przeciwnika jako pocisk w kształcie ostrza z energii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 6-7 thumb|190px|right|Tiburón * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Trzymając miecz przed sobą skierowany ostrzem w dół wypowiada komendę uwalniającą. Wtedy otacza ją fala wody w kształcie serca, tworząc wokół niej coś na kształt kokonu, z którego Tier po chwili się uwalnia. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale po uwolnieniu swego Zanpakutō, Harribel jest jeszcze bardziej rozebrana niż była do tej pory - ma na sobie tylko króciutkie bolerko z rękawami, długie rękawiczki, buty, krótką spódniczkę oraz stójkę, z której wychodzą dwa skrzydła (są to podobne wyrostki przypominające płetwy rekina). Część maski zakrywająca twarz i górną część szyi znika. Wzdłuż brzucha biegnie rząd kawałków przypominający zachodzące na siebie łuski rekina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strona 16 Posiada także dalej swój miecz, aczkolwiek nieco zmieniony i w kształcie wydłużonego zęba rekina z kilkoma nacięciami po obu stronach, którego osłona dłoni całkiem ją zakrywa. Jej włosy nie są już dłużej spięte w trzy warkoczyki, tylko rozpuszczone wolno, a po bokach twarzy pojawiają się dwa znamienia w kształcie piorunu. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Jej siła i szybkość pozornie się zwiększają, jednak co dziwne, Hitsugaya walczył z nią na równi, mimo że przed uwolnieniem miecza Harribel miała nad nim wyraźną przewagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strona 19 :* Kontrola nad wodą: W tej formie może kontrolować wodę używając jej do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strony 15-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strona 13 :* : Gdy miecz świeci się żółtym Reiatsu, Harribel tnie swojego przeciwnika wykonując zamaszysty ruch i wystrzeliwując wysokie ciśnienie, którym może przeciąć przeciwnika na pół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 6-7 :* |irubiendo|po hiszpańsku „''Wrzenie''”, a japońsku „''Płonący Prąd Morski''”}}: Tier kierując miecz w stronę wody powoduje jej odparowanie w momencie kontaktu z ostrzem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strona 18 :* |kasukēda|po hiszpańsku „''Wodospad''”, a japońsku „''Przecinający Wodospad''”}}: Harribel posyła kontrolowany przez siebie strumień wody w stronę przeciwnika w postaci rosnącej fali. Wysokie ciśnienie tej wody pozwala jej pokryć atakiem duży obszar.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strona 1 :* |ra gōta|po hiszpańsku „''Kropla''”, a japońsku „''Krople Wojny''”}}: Tier koncentruje dużą ilość wody wokół swojego miecza, a następnie wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci uderzenia wysoko sprężonej wody w kształcie zęba rekina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strona 13 Fracción 190px|thumb|right|Fracción Harribel, od lewej: Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci Fracción Harribel to trójka kobiet Arrancarów potocznie znanych jako |toresu besutia| po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Trzy Bestie"}}.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strona 4 Były prześladowane podczas czasów, gdy pożerano Hollowy ze względu na to, iż sądzono, że kobiety są łatwiejszym celem na męskich Hollowów. Harribel darzy je dużym szacunkiem, tak jak one ją. * : Apacci wydaje się być najbliższa Harribel. Fragment jej maski znajduje się na szczycie głowy i posiada on w swoim środku róg podobny do jednorożca. Jej ogólny wygląd przypomina chłopczycę. Ma heterochromię: źrenica jednego oka jest błękitna, a druga bursztynowa. Jej Zanpakutō ma postać bransoletek, które nosi na rękach. * : Jest piękną kobietą Arrancar. Ma długie włosy, ciemną skórą, a jej strój przypomina odzież amazonki. Jej pozostałościami po masce jest trzyczęściowa korona, która obejmuje jej głowę i naszyjnik. Jej dziura Hollowa znajduje się pomiędzy piersiami a pępkiem. Jej Zanpakutō ma postać zachodniego długiego miecza. * : Ma długie czarne włosy i trzy kropki poniżej prawego oka. Jej pozostałości maski Hollowa tworzą trzy uchwyty znajdujące się na jej włosach. Jej dziura Hollowa nie jest widoczna. Ubiór jest standardowo biały z bardzo długimi rękawami. Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej dojrzała i spokojna ze wszystkich trzech Fracción Harribel (prosiła Apacci i Milę Rose, by się uspokoiły, ponieważ ich zachowanie sprawia, iż wyglądają na słabe). Jej Zanpakutō przypomina sai. Występy w innych mediach Harribel jest grywalną postacią Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 bez swojego Resurrección. W formie uwolnionej pojawia się najpierw w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, a potem w Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Apokryf Zawartość ta została napisana w postaci powieści przez innego autora niż Tite Kubo. Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED Transfer materialnego świata wykonany przez Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego przeniósł prawdziwe miasto Karakura z Soul Society do Świata Ludzi, a podróbkę do Soul Society, a razem z nim poważnie ranni Arrancarzy. Ichigo, który zakończył walkę z Aizenem, prosi Orihime o pomoc w uleczeniu Arrancarów. Tier Harribel miała na ciele dwie poważne rany: jedną, zadaną przez Aizena obok piersi i drugą, od pleców aż do lewej strony macicy. Rany te mogły doprowadzić do śmierci, tylko Orihime mogła uratować poległą Espadę.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strony 221-222 Po powrocie do Hueco Mundo przez Gargantę, Harribel i jej Fracción oglądają zniszczenia będące następstwem toczących się tam walk.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 221 Zostają przywitane przez Kukkapūro, Hollowa-psa, który był towarzyszem Yammy'ego Llargo. Harribel i jej podwładne wyczuwają co się dzieje z 0. Espadą i stwierdzają, że potężny Espada walczył ze wszystkich sił przed śmiercią. Przewidują, że zaraz pewnie pojawią się Hollowy, które wyczuły, że nie ma już silnych Arrancarów w Las Noches. Sung-Sun proponuje by to Harribel przejęła rządy, skoro Baraggan nie żyje, a Aizen odszedł. Mila-Rose i Apacci przystają na tę propozycję, ale Harribel odmawia tłumacząc, że fałszywe słońce nie może wnieść światła do ciemności Hueco Mundo i wszystko co jest potrzebne, to cicha ciemność. Tier wyrusza w drogę wraz ze swoimi Fracción.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strony 230-231 Cenzura thumb|190px|right|Różnice między mangą i anime Ze względu na cenzurę, wygląd Harribel został nieco zmodyfikowany w anime, przez co różni się od tego w mandze. #W anime jej kurtka zostaje wydłużona na tyle, by mogła zakrywać całe piersi, a jej spodnie również odkrywają mniejszą część ud. #Podczas ukazywania swojego tatuażu symbolizującego jej siłę w Espadzie, pokazane pozostałości jej maski Hollowa zostają zwiększone o część zakrywającą spód jej piersi. Na kurtce można też zauważyć czarny pas przechodzący przez ubranie, który pokazuje, gdzie pierwotnie sięgała jej kurtka i pozostałości maski. #W uwolnionej formie kościane pokrycia zostają rozszerzone na spodzie piersi oraz swoim kształtem tworzą pewnego rodzaju biustonosz. Jej „spódnica” również zostaje wydłużona o trójkątne punkty na jej końcu oraz rozwinięty obszar cienia pod spodem. Ciekawostki * Czasami niepoprawnie romanizowana jako Tia Halibel. * Tier i Nel to jedyne kobiety w Espadzie w swoich generacjach, obie o randze 3., podobnież tylko one w całej Espadzie interesowały się losem swoich Fracción. Ich Fracción także posiadają możliwości wspólnego ataku, jak stworzenie podwójnego Cero lub przywołanie Ayona. * Jej aspektem śmierci jest poświęcenie.Bleach Official Character Book MASKEDManga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * Technika Zanpakutō Harribel, Ola Azul, była początkowo nazywana |purojekutiru azūru|po hiszpańsku "Niebieski Pocisk", a japońsku "Niebieski Pistolet Miecz"}} przed wydaniem 41. tomu. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja ru:Тия Харрибел en:Tier Harribel de:Tier Harribel fr:Tia Harribel es:Tier Harribel id:Tier Harribel pt:Tier Haribel pt-br:Tier Harribel cs:Tia Harribel it:Tia Harribel Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído Kategoria:Postacie